counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheNeXusCore
Tips and Tricks and Beta Pages: As said in my previous talk page, I am currently working to create "Tips and Tricks" pages for the official Counter-Strike maps and include more photos for the CS beta maps. Right now, I must admit that I am slightly exhausted in making new pages but I will try to complete my work as must as I can (whew!)... Update 1: Finished constructing the tips and tricks page of de_sienna. Update 2: Constructing the tips and tricks page of cs_havana. Update 3: Uploaded some photos for cs_747/Tips and tricks. Update 4: Uploaded photos for de_aztec/Tips and tricks. Update 5: Introduced some photos in es_jail that requires some revision. Update 6: New photos can be viewed at the sienna/tips and tricks page. Update 7: Added some photos for de_vegas. Update 8: Introduced ingame screenshots for es_frantic. Taking fire, need assistance Thanks for those tips and tricks and the beta maps. Anyway, I will just reedit those pages to make them more compact and well-looked. Thanks again. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 00:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply to ConTraZ VII After reading some articles about beta maps, it gives me the inspiration to make a new CS map. I think I can fix those maps and even bot navigation. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hey ConTraZ VII, :Its great to hear from you and I feel great that I have provided assistance which has helped other CS wiki users. I will continue to work hard and improve the CS wiki bit by bit. I am still learning in providing proper information about uploaded photos so please bear with me. :I find it awesome that you have been inspired to make a new CS map! I wish you good luck and I hope it will be a great map to be enjoyed with. -- TheNeXusCore I have a favor, would you upload those maps? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 04:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'll try. But did you mean the CS beta maps? If so, here is one link (its a big map pack) and another one (this is the real de_railroad map). I downloaded these maps and I don't have any problems. :I hope I helped, -- TheNeXusCore (talk) 05:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot. I think I want to edit those maps so that they are bot-friendly, and even change the textures. Got any suggestion for the first map that should I start with? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 00:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome and I'm glad that my answer has satisfied what you were seeking for :) I think de_rotterdam is the best beta map to begin with since the Counter-Strike A.I. analysis system has troubles in charting out walkable pathways for the bots. In fact, it is the only map that I can't just systematically fix the problem... I hope this information helps ConTraZ VII. Please keep up the excellent work! TheNeXusCore (talk) 02:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC)